Telemarketers, surveyors, and other unsolicited people may attempt to contact a person via phone. In 2003, the Federal Trade Commission created the Do Not Call Registry. People could add their own phone numbers to the Registry. Telemarketers were required to reference the Registry and put phone numbers from the Registry on their “do not call” lists. However, even with the Registry in place, unsolicited calls continue to be a problem. As an example, the Registry may restrain telemarketers, but does not address social engineering attacks by criminals trying to trick end-users into giving away personal and financial information.